Tu primera vez
by Murderdn
Summary: Varios niños allí habían perdido su virginidad con premura, Arthur, un rebelde y punk chiquillo inglés de catorce no era la excepción, pero nadie le cree de que ha sido con su profesor, un americano demasiado correcto para algo así. USUK, shota.


Perdón por no volver, creo que el tiempo no es lo mío, igual subiré una que otra historia para que la llama del USxShota!UK no se apague.

Declaro que no me pertenecen los personajes aquí utilizados. Por cierto, hay vocabulario y situaciones muy groseras, pero así es la juventud marginal o rebelde en varios casos.

* * *

La adolescente de catorce años dejaba que el chiquillo de pelo café que ni siquiera era su actual novio tocara sus pechos con libertad, riendo coqueta y afortunada. El niño de ojos esmeralda veía al resto de los menores mientras deslizaba uno de los cigarrillos que guardaba en su chaqueta hacia su boca, el viento parecía jugador en contra. Estaban entre las aulas de los grandes y la de los pequeños, en una pequeña sala que no se usaba para nada, allí venían a tomar o a fumar en clases para que no los molestaran.

-¿Mi primera vez?-susurra la muchacha con una voz irritante de prostituta. -Hace un par de meses, con un chico universitario, follaba como una nena, putos adultos, ni siquiera saben apuntar bien, como que la tuviera tan pequeña. -se reía la muchacha restregándose más en su nuevo conejillo de indias.

-¿Y Arthur, quién fue tu primera vez? ¿Te la metieron no? Ya es conocido que eres un puto marica.

-Cállate engendro, te meteré el estuche de lentes completo en el ano si te metes con mis gustos, son míos, no tuyos, cerdo.

-Artie...-insistió la niña con fingida inocencia. -Igual queremos saber... todos lo hemos dicho. ¿Dónde y con quién fue?

El inglés apartó la vista por unos segundos, subió la mirada y sonrió con ironía y obviedad, todo el mundo debería de darse cuenta de todas formas. Que "él", que ese americano era suyo.

-Aquí mismo.-acepta con una sonrisa seca. -En esta sala, en una de estas mismas mesas, aquí me cogió brutalmente Alfred.

-¿Al-lfred?-escupió la mocosa mientras los niños a su alrededor se empezaban a reír. -Él es la virgen hecha hombre, no puede hacer nada malo, el profesor más correcto de la escuela.

-Me cogió, se los juro. Antes de ponérmelo se puso condón, la tenía enorme, me encanto sentir como la metía...-se reía aspirando con fuerza el cigarro.

-Eres una putilla mentirosa Kirkland~-se reían los demás, el inglés los miró con fastidio.

Siguieron conversando hasta que sintieron el timbre para volver a clases, nadie quería hacerlo, pero un ruido de la puerta del aula los desconcertó, todos los muchachos se asustaron un poco escondiendo las bebidas y los cigarrillos, menos Kirkland que miraba con osadía a quien había entrado, Alfred F. Jones.

–Así que vuelves a la escena del crimen, Jones.-la sonrisa del niño era malvada y ruda para su edad.

El maestro de veintiséis años frunció la boca y los ojos con seriedad mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-No sé de qué habla, Kirkland.

-Oh.-rió nuevamente.

-Vayan a clase ahora niños.

-No quiero, Jones.

-Es una orden.

-Sólo si aceptas algo delante de mis amigos.

-What?

-¿Verdad que sí follamos en una de estas mesas?-preguntó con una sonrisa agraciada por sus aún aniñados rasgos.

-A clases, maldición.-susurró yendo a corretear a los niños.

Arthur Kirkland sonrió mientras los niños se reían y huían a sus salas, seguían llamando mentiroso al menor que se iba pesadamente a su sala con su cabello dorado con mechones de colores excéntricos. Seguramente los compañeros de Kirkland no le creían, pero Alfred F. Jones cayó al suelo de la sala rojo mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo al verse solo, porque él si lo sabía, él sí había abusado de ese niño, le había quitado la virginidad, pero a un precio muy alto, ahora Kirkland lo podía controlar a su antojo y en cualquier lugar.

* * *

Me encanta cuando Arthur puede dominar la situación y ser un maldito que tienta al pobre Alfred, ese lindo maestro no tendrá más remedio que seguir abusando de ese cejón, aunque tampoco creo que lo lamente tanto.

Me retiro, ojalá alguien se anime a escribir sobre un Shota!UK *-*, la amaré por siempre.


End file.
